Internal Affairs
by LoveStories101
Summary: Stevens was so ready to step in as Captain of MCS for the time she was needed, so confident...until she actually arrived. The detectives give her a suspicious feeling...Alex and Bobby are hiding a relationship, but it's hard to when the one you love is visibly hurting. Set just after Ross' death and Bobby getting in trouble over a run in with the FBI in "Loyalty." Definitely BA
1. It's Fun

**I am super excited about this one! I have some really good ideas, but of course would love to hear from you on what you think should happen. I absolutely love these two, but sadly don't own them*Disclaimer*. This is set in Loyalty I believe, and I absolutely loved the way these two cooperated and communicated with each other. Honestly, they should have been a couple. I SAW it in this episode and loved it...so ya, hence the story here. I plan on making it a case file with a smooths transition from Stevens B/A mystery to the actual case. So enough about that. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Chapter_ 1~ It's Fun_

Alexandra Eames stared at her partner, her brown eyes striving to convey her contradicting feelings of both disappointment, irritation, concern, and love. What had he been thinking? Now he was suspended, and right in front of their new captain none the less... Way to make a good first impression...then again when did a new captain ever really like Detective Robert Goren at their first meeting.

"I'm sorry," his dark gaze seemed to say as he looked at her for nearly a millisecond before looking at the man who had suspended him, and his eyes sparked with rage again. He spun around and stormed toward the elevators, grabbing a few things from his desk before he disappeared.

Irritably Alex sighed, turning to Zack Nichols and Serena Stevens.

"Welcome to Major Case, it's fun," she said by way of greeting and dismissing the new woman, introducing the temporary captain to her signature snark and sarcasm. Without another word, Alex left to go after her partner.

Serena Stevens stared after the pretty blonde woman detective, not quite sure what to think. What had she gotten herself into? Remembering Detective Nichols, she turned to him with a raised eyebrow and open mouth, imploring to say something but unable to form words.

"That..." Nichols paused, closing his eyes a moment as he turned to her, "was Detective Eames and Detective Goren...Your two best detectives on the force..." Nichols muttered, looking down at the ground, his thumbs in his belt loops as he rested his hands on his hips.

Stevens raised her brows, shaking her head in disbelief.

"So...the Captain was murdered, FBI is sticking their big noses in our business, and my best detectives...can no longer work together..." Stevens muttered angrily.

"Oh, no, you've still got them both in on the case..." Nichols assured, chuckling lightly at Steven's confused look. "They will definitely be working on this after shift as well..."

Steven's brows knitted together.

"Is there anything...else I should know about those two?"

"Well, they've got the highest crime solving rate, they are secretly referred to as the 'dynamic duo', they are always together, and you can trust either one of them with your life and the rest of New York City's as well..." Nichols answered honestly. "And you see, the two of them can read each other's mind. Good luck keeping up with them. Other captains always got annoyed by it...Um...and Goren is super protective, stubborn, and ridiculously smart. Like creepily genius. Now, Eames might look little and dainty, but she packs a mean punch and has a mouth on her quicker than light," he added on a humorous note, chuckling to himself.

Stevens nodded, giving him a wary look. That was way more than she had expected, it seemed these two had a history. Maybe it was the romantic woman in her, but she sensed an underlying secret tucked beneath the partnership. She truly hoped she was wrong, it wouldn't look too great for the squad's reputation.

"Well, shall we get started? I don't know where the hell Detective Eames went, but we can't afford to wait. We need to finish this quicker and smoother than the Feds," Stevens said assertively, turning to business.

"Right, lets go...lay out room is this way..."

~(0)~

Alex ran down the few steps that led from the elevators to the lobby, searching for her tall partner that had stormed out just minutes earlier.

"He's left. God, please let him go to his apartment. Somewhere I can find him..." she thought.

Grabbing her keys from her coat, she ran as fast as she could in her black heels and she yanked the SUV's car door open.

In her moment of panic and frustration, she slammed the door shut and sat with her hands on the wheel. Angrily, she banged her fist on the wheel, taking care not to hit the horn.

"Dammit, Bobby!" she swore once before taking a deep calming breath, and finally starting the car. If she was going to talk to Bobby, she couldn't be fuming and spitting fire. Especially because it wasn't him she was angry at. She was angry at the damn bastard that had killed her Captain, and that son of a bitch had sent Bobby into another challenging course of demons.

"You have to be calm about this, Alex. He needs to know you are there for him..."

Pulling into the maniacal driving system of New York City, she sped through traffic to reach her destination and her hurting Bobby.

~(0)~

Nichols had barely shown Stevens around and had briefed her of the situation and the known evidence when he began to feel hungry.

"What do these notes mean?" Stevens suddenly asked, pulling out a notepad paper with scribbles decorating it. Nichols laughed.

"Goren's notes...you're gonna need either him or Eames to decipher them though..."

Stevens huffed as she looked over the notes and files.

"Why don't we go get lunch from the cafeteria real quick? I'm hungry and you're probably starved if you just arrived in New York..." Nichols suggested, putting down his file and crime scene photos that Goren and left for Eames. Looking at the file, Nichols knew Goren wouldn't have been very happy if he knew they had taken these from his partner's desk, files specifically from him to her. He cracked a smile at that.

"I would prefer something from town, but since we do not have time for the luxuries at the moment...we might as well eat here..." Stevens nodded, setting her file down as well.

Ten minutes later, the two were seated in the cafeteria eating a sandwich and a salad as quickly as possible. In complete silence they ate, thinking of the solemn events that had occurred the last few days. That was when Stevens heard it.

"Do you think Bobby would like a...good time to help with his stress?" a strawberry blonde sitting at the table next to theirs asked with a giggle. Glancing over, Stevens saw six women were seated at the table.

"I would give it to him any day. Have you seen the size of him?" a brunette asked, fanning herself as she imagined. A couple of the girls laughed, but some shook their heads.

"It's too late for that, Rita. Don't you know that Alexandra is doing him?" a blonde with too much makeup applied to her eyes asked scandalously. Another woman nodded frantically.

"Jenny said she saw them when she left shift the other week. Bobby opened the door for her, and he pinched her ass as she climbed in," the woman said matter-of-factly.

Stevens' eyes widened to the size of saucers. She knew not to trust gossip, and she really didn't know either of the detectives, but did it really seem that far fetched? She could sense that something was between the two detectives. It wouldn't be all that surprising...

"Yes, well, to top that, I saw them come out of one of the conference rooms looking quite disheveled. Bobby's hair was mussed and his shirt was wrinkled, and Alex was off a button on her blouse," a redhead added, looking around the circle.

Stevens frowned to herself. Maybe she shouldn't have let her detective go after her partner. It seemed there was an underlying relationship beneath their professional one...but it obviously hadn't affected them in all their years of partnership. Their crime solving rate was solid gold in the world of law enforcement, very well probably the best in the nation.

"Well, are you finished, Stevens?" Nichols asked as he threw his fork and napkin on his plate, leaning back in his chair. He caught the way Stevens watched the gossiping group, and he knew exactly what they were putting in her mind.

"Don't mind them...they just see what they want to see so they can spread the gossip..." he grinned wryly, watching as the women giggled.

"Well..." Stevens started but finished with a sigh, shrugging.

"Once at a crime scene—the one with the rich Russian lady smothered and killed by her husband—I was taking evidence from the body for Rogers that day, and the Vic had a very expensive, skimpy, lingerie kind of bra. Bobby was kneeling by the Vic, and when Eames came over he smiled and pointed at the bra. Eames' face was priceless, her face went white then she blushed like none other...later I overheard Bobby say he would get her another one...I'm certain he meant another bra because he bought her that same one the Vic was wearing..." a new ME shared her juicy bit, grabbing the attention of all the other women.

Stevens turned towards Nichols, eyes wide in shock. He looked a little uncomfortable too. He wanted to protect his friends...but...

"I don't want anything to do with this...I want to believe this is just gossip..." Stevens cleared her throat. "Detective, let's get our investigation moving again..."

Nichols nodded, grabbed his tray, and followed his new boss past the gossip table and out of the cafeteria.

~(0)~

Alex pulled into a parking spot half a block away from Bobby's apartment, and she didn't do a very good job at it. Her SUV crowded the parking spot next to her, but she didn't care at the moment. Turning off the engine, she took a breath before grabbing her purse and opening the door as calmly as she could manage.

The elevator ride up seemed even slower than it usually did when she came to visit him. Tapping her foot, she bit her lip as she watched the numbers counting up.

After eternity the elevator finally dinged and the doors slid open, revealing Bobby's floor. Her legs immediately knew where they were going. Without her brain instructing them to, they took her to Bobby's apartment door.

She raised her fist and knocked three times on the hard wood, hoping he was home. When he didn't answer nearly immediately after, she fished his spare key from her bag and quickly unlocked the door.

"Hello? Bobby?" she called, not hesitating to let herself in. This was all very natural now...now that their relationship had taken a significant turn. "Bobby, are you home?"

Closing the door behind her, she walked into the apartment and set her purse on the counter of the kitchen to her left.

She saw an empty beer bottle sitting on the counter, and with a frown she took them in her hands and threw it in the trash. There she found another bottle.

"Alex?" came a sudden voice from behind her.

"God, Bobby!" she exclaimed as she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned with her hand over her chest, and an exasperated look on her beautiful face.

He stood shirtless in the doorway of his bedroom, the first door down the hallway. He still looked a little angry, but he had cooled down significantly.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at work?" he asked with a sigh, turning around and going back into the bedroom. Alex sighed and followed him in, taking a seat next to him as he lied down.

"Well, I...I was worried for you," she admitted, fiddling with the corner of the bed spread as she looked down at her hand. Bobby groaned grumpily, rolling over onto his stomach, his face away from her.

"I'm fine, Alex."

When he rolled over, it had left room between him and her. She didn't like that, so she slipped off her heels and folded her legs beneath her on the bed. She reached a hand out, softly touching his back. Gently rubbing, she soothed a little of the tension from his muscles.

"You're so tight," she whispered, sitting straight up on her knees as her other hand joined in on the massage. For a better angle, she climbed over his legs and straddled the middle of his back. She applied more pressure in her ministrations, earning a moan from the man beneath her.

"I'm sorry about today..." he finally spoke to her. "I lost my temper, and...I could have...Mmmm..." his apology was broken with a moan as Alex shifted to his lower back, continuing her massage downward."...Could have hurt you when you got between me and that sleazeball–"

"Shhhh...everything is fine, Bobby..."she spoke softly, sitting up on her knees to move down his body again. As she lifted her weight off of him, he quickly flipped over as she was coming down. She sat right on his crotch, and Bobby tried hard not to notice.

"No it's not fine," he said softly, raising his left hand and resting it on her hip. His thumb rubbed little circles into her hip through the black blouse she wore, and she slowly rested her upper body on his, moving to her elbows and then resting her chest on his. He was very aware of her perfect breasts against his skin. Too much clothing was between them though.

Alex slowly trailed her hand over his bare chest and up his neck to cup his cheek in her hand, gazing into his brown eyes that showed his pain and sadness, but also his arousal and love.

Bobby struggled to stay under control and keep his moans from escaping, but he could feel Alex's warm breath on his neck as her lips ghosted over his skin and it was no use.

Over his jawline, she kissed and caressed the skin with her luscious, full lips and the tip of her tongue; at the hollow of his neck, she teased him with her tongue and nipped his skin; hovering over his lips, she met his eyes and a shot of arousal stronger than before sent a shock through her body.

"Let me make everything 'fine'," she whispered seductively, slowly grinding her hips into his, eliciting a low moan from him.

"Alex..."

"Hush..." she breathed, continuing her kissing and caressing with her skilled lips and tongue. She knew how and where Bobby liked to be cared for by her, and he knew her just as well.

Alex returned her lips to his, kissing him hard and passionately as if her life depended upon it. Bobby trailed his hands up her sides, taking a firm hold of her hip with one hand and slipping the other into her hair, pulling her head towards his hungrily.

Alex rocked her hips as she kissed his lips, taking his bottom lips between hers. The sensation she created with the friction between them elicited a growl from Bobby, and in one motion he flipped them over, pulling her beneath him.

"Bobby..." she whimpered softly, allowing him to take over. Impatiently, Bobby began undressing the woman beneath him as he kissed her. It would only be moments until he satisfied her desires from deep within. He slipped off her black slacks, and very nearly ripped off her black blouse. Removing her clothes revealed a black lace bra that showed a decent amount of her breasts, which he gladly kissed and caressed, and skimpy, thin black lace underwear.

"I love you, Alex," he whispered as he trailed kissed down her jaw, and to her neck. If it was even possible, she pulled him closer to her, flush with her half naked body.

"Mmmm...I love you...Bobby..." she reciprocated with so much love in her sweet voice, he nearly melted into her body.

She completely drove away all of his self control, and it was in that moment that she wrapped her legs around his waist that he was gone. He couldn't wait any longer, and he gave in to her and what they both desired.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. Is it a good idea, is it good quality? Any suggestions? There will definitely be more to come soon.**

**~Love**


	2. Betray Your Partner Day

Chapter 2~_Betray Your Partner Day_

The rustling of sheets disturbed Bobby's drowsy state, where he was in between the dream world and waking world. Cracking open his eyes, he glanced to his right at the source of the movement.

Alex slowly slid from the bed, stretching with a smile on her lips as she met his appraising eyes.

"I need to get back before the new Captain fires me...I'll be home soon," she said, leaning over and kissing him quickly on the lips. Before she could pull away, Bobby grabbed her hip with his right hand and brought her face back to his with his left. He gave her a sound kiss that wouldn't be forgotten throughout the rest of her workday. With the satisfaction that knowledge gave him, he let her go.

"Alright. Hurry back," Bobby smirked, settling back in the bed.

"You tease," Alex accused as she quickly got dressed into her work clothes. Once her clothing was straightened out, she grabbed her shoes from the floor and left the room.

Bobby could hear her in the kitchen, grabbing her keys and her purse and shuffling at the door trying to get her shoes on as quickly as possible.

"I love you!" she called, opening the door.

"Love you," came Bobby's reply, to which she smiled brightly. It was still surprising to hear those words from his lips, even after all the time they had been together. Her lips adorned with the foolish smile, she closed the door and left his apartment.

~(0)~

Nichols sat at his desk, leaning back in his wheeled chair with his right leg propped up on his left and a file laying open in his lap as he scanned over one in his hands.

The files revealed nothing to him, and he had neither Goren nor Eames to discuss them with. Boy, was Eames going to get it when she got back to OnePP. Nichols shook his head, letting out a loud sigh.

The sound of the heels made its way into Nichols distracted mind, and he looked up just in time to see Eames walk into the bullpen. She looked relaxed, so that must mean Bobby was well. Nichols studied the pretty blonde woman for a few more moments.

He watched as she shed her coat, laying it on the back of her chair. She didn't sit though, instead she walked around her desk and stopped at Bobby's. That is where she chose to sit, in his crumby chair.

Not only did Eames look relaxed, she looked satisfied. Nichols furrowed his brows, putting his filed down on his desk.

"Eames," he called, standing from his own chair and making his way towards her. She looked up at him, all business-like sitting up straight in her—no, Bobby's chair, with a file half way open.

"Yeah?" she asked, her mood seeming to slip a little.

"Well, don't I feel special...I seem to be the only one besides Goren to make your mood change that quickly..." he muttered, standing in front of her with his hands on his hips.

"Did you want something, Nichols?" she asked, straight to the point.

"Uh...I just wanted to know how Bobby was doing, and to let you know that the Captain is looking for you," Nichols said with a shrug, watching as Eames quickly shifted her gaze from his eyes and towards the files in front of her.

"Bobby's fine, and tell the Captain that she can find me at my desk, solving my case..." Eames said, shuffling through papers in the case file.

"I won't need to, here she comes...See ya, Eames," he said, sincerely sympathetic towards her. Eames sighed quietly, burying herself in the file as he left her.

"Detective Eames?" Stevens asked.

"Yes?" Eames answered respectfully, looking up at the woman.

"Is your partner well?"

Eames raised her brows.

"He's fine..." she answered, almost warily.

"Good because I need you and Nichols to have your full attention on this case, and I don't want your partner anywhere near it. For his sake, and the departments..." Stevens said, trying to let the woman before her know through her eyes that she did care about the situation.

"We will get this solved, but I..." Eames stopped when the phone on her desk started ringing. Quickly, she reached for it and brought it to her ear.

"Eames."

Stevens heard a voice answer on the other end, but couldn't make out any words.

"What?...We will be right there...yes, thank you..." Eames hung up and set the phone on its cradle. She sighed as she met the other woman's eyes.

"The man we were looking at as a suspect, he was found dead in his office," she said, standing and going for her coat.

~(0)~

Alex stood in the doorway of a lavishly decorated office, where a body lay sprawled on the desk. She stood grim faced and stone cold as she thought of the new evidence found. The same caliber used to kill her Captain was used to kill this man, and most likely the same gun. Bitterly, she glared at the corpse and cursed the soul that had inhibited it.

In an odd way, she felt that this snake was not worthy to be killed as the honorable Major Case Captain had been.

"Eames," Nichols voice interrupted her thoughts of hatred for the man that lay before her. She looked up at the dark detective, and raised a brow. He looked defeated-no, like he was bracing himself for a hit of nearly twenty hurricane Katrinas.

"We need to know where Goren was," he stated, knowing that she knew he had to ask that question but that she would be mad anyway. He was right, except she hit with a force of forty hurricanes.

"No. You are not asking me to do that," she said furiously, using all her will power to not let loose the many things she truly wanted to say on the matter. With that she walked out the door and down the hall, but he wouldn't give up that easily.

"Eames, someone's going to have to do it. Why don't you?" Nichols asked, his voice striving to let her see reason in his proposal. Eames kept walking, straight into the CSU crowd who were still investigating the rooms. There stood Stevens, who turned her head as the two detectives entered the room.

"You're his partner, he trusts you and will tell you the truth."

"You're asking me to do something that is against my code pertaining to my partner. You're asking me to betray my partner," Eames nearly growled at him, wanting him to understand how strongly she felt against it.

"It's for his own good, Detective Eames," Stevens quipped in, her eyes studying the furious blonde. Eames' kindling brown eyes shot to her new captain, then back to Nichols.

"His last meeting with him, Goren was out of it. He was very aggressive towards him. We need to know where he was during this man's time of death," Nichols said calmly, trying to reach the woman detective's logical side hiding behind a curtain of protectiveness and loyalty, and not completely known to anyone else: love.

"It's either you do it, or the Feds," Stevens added, knowing that was the last straw before she would give in. Eames sighed, and numbly nodded her head before answering verbally.

"Fine," she said, glaring at Nichols. "But don't you ever ask me to betray my partner again. What is this? Betray your partner day?"

With that she walked away from the other two police, and out the door.

"Well, that went well. The crime scene is still in tact, and I didn't lose any limbs..." Nichols said monotonously, his arms folded over his chest. He looked over at his captain with a slight smile. "I'd say we were successful, Captain..."

Stevens shook her head, a hint of a smile playing on the corner of her lips.

~(0)~

Alex left the crime scene with a tormented mind. She knew Bobby was innocent, and she was his alibi. Two bourse before, also the TOD, she had been in bed with him.

The son of a bitch that was doing this was going to get what was coming to him. He would be begging for the jail cell once she got at him. But for the sake of her human nature and professionalism, she wouldn't lay a finger on the bastard.

It was nearly an hour later when Eames found herself sitting in her SUV, staring at the front door to Bobby's apartment building.

"Here it goes..." she muttered under her breath, turning off the car and stepping onto the sidewalk.

~(0)~

As soon as Alex had left, Bobby had gotten out of bed and dressed. He immediately took his file of the case and used a wall in his kitchen as a drawing board. He hung up the pictures and connected any found relations with strings of yarn.

He was now fully engulfed in his work, he didn't even hear to front door open.

"Bobby?" a soft voice called. Bobby glanced up from his file to see Alex enter the kitchen, a bit warily it seemed. What happened...?

"Alex? What's wrong?"

With a sigh, Alex took a few steps closer to her partner and lover.

"Bobby, where did you go as soon as I left?" she asked, her voice calm and apologetic.

Bobby immediately understood what was going on, and he couldn't stop the shot of anger that hit him. He was a detective after all, did she really think he wouldn't understand what was going on. For her sake and their relationship's, he reigned in his anger.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice void of emotion, for which he was pretty proud of.

Alex sighed in defeat, and he could see that this was hurting her. She believed that he didn't do what ever had 1PP questioning their best detective.

"I'm not supposed to share an ongoing investigation, but you know that...I will tell you however, that we lost our only suspect the same way we lost our captain. I will bring the file home tonight," she promised, even if it was against the rules.

"Alright, thank you...I love you, Alex," Bobby said, trying to tell her that he wasn't mad at her. At these words, Alex smiled and nodded.

"I love you, too," she answered. With two steps closer, she was able to stand on her tippy toes and deliver a kiss to his warm lips. "I'll be home soon. This will all be over before we know it. You'll be by my side at work, and have your badge back. I know it. Love you," she finished with one last kiss before backing away and going towards the door.

"I really hope you're right. Bye," he waved slightly as she slowly closed the door behind her.

A/N: Just a short kinda bittersweet chapter. The past few weeks have been hectic, what with basketball tournaments, final exams, and the holidays. I will update again soon, and by then I hope to get some reviews to let me know how this story is looking so far. I really hope you guys are enjoying it, and any criticism is welcome as long as it isn't rude and obnoxious i would love to hear what you have to say about this.:)

~Love


	3. And the Hits Keep Coming

**Just so you all know, I am not a fan of Stevens. And I may let it show a bit in this story, so...if you like her don't take it to heart. Anyway, for those of you reading please enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3~_And the Hits Keep Coming_

Alex sat at her desk, her head in her hands as she rubbed her temples. She felt a monstrous headache coming on.

The case had taken so many twists and turns. The prince of another country was involved, the only suspect was murdered, and now the prince's American girlfriend was found dead not more than two hours ago.

She knew she was nearing the end of her shift, but she needed to stay and work this case out. If only Bobby were there to help her, their dynamic duo would solve the case.

Suddenly, two large hands wrapped around her head and her eyes flashed open. She jumped in her seat, and nearly shot up through the ceiling.

"Settle down, Eames. It's just me," a voice rumbled from behind her. Alex visibly relaxed when she recognized Bobby's voice, and his hands began to rub her temples.

"Bobby, how did you get in here?" she asked, closing her eyes for a few more moments. The bullpen was empty at the moment, but she still had a slight nagging in her mind. His hands worked wonders though and soon her worries were forgotten as Bobby moved his massaging fingers down her neck.

"Mmm...Bobby, you shouldn't do this here..." she sighed, remembering the new temporary captain.

And Nichols.

"Well, Goren, it's nice to see you back here again. It freaks me out when I glance to my right and Eames is in your chair instead of you..." Nichols said, sidling up to them with an all-knowing smile on his lips. Eames frowned, the other detective's smile was more of a smirk she decided.

"Well, you better get used to it because I don't know when, if ever, I am going to be back," Bobby smiled wryly, dropping his hands from Alex's shoulders.

"Don't say that, Goren," Alex chastised, scowling at him from her chair below him. This brought a smile to Bobby's face. She was so cute.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, Goren, but it's probably best of you leave. Stevens is on the prowl right now. She seems to have gotten it in her mind that there is something going on between you two..." Nichols said, looking between the two detectives.

Bobby and Alex glanced at each other, a message shared silently between them.

"Where the hell did she get that idea?" Alex asked, feigning haughtiness and anger.

"Jee, I don't know. A second ago you were massaging your partner's neck," Nichols said, slightly accusing.

"Because I feel horrible that I can't help her with this case she is stressing over, and we are friends, Nichols," Bobby said, slightly defensively.

"Hey," Nichols said calmly, holding his hands up in surrender. "If you two are a thing, I approve of it and won't say a word..."

"I can't believe you even suggest that, Nichols. Just get back to your desk and help me solve this case," Alex scowled at the dark detective. Even though she was small, Eames could be intimidating and Nichols decided he would do as she asked.

"Ok, ok I am going. Just be careful with Stevens..."

Eames sighed deeply, slumping in Bobby's chair.

"I am done with this, Bobby..." she said breathlessly, turning her head to look up at him. "I need you..."

Bobby smirked, brushing her hair off of her shoulder, revealing soft tan skin showing from her low cream sweater. He gently ran his fingers over the revealed skin.

"I need you too," he whispered teasingly. "So let's go right now. You can catch the bad guys in the morning, but let me take care of you tonight."

Alex breathed deeply, she knew they shouldn't be doing this in their place of work. Quickly, she rolled the chair away from Bobby's looming figure, and she stood up.

"Bobby, not here..." she whispered breathlessly, fearing her self control would be lost.

Reluctantly, Bobby nodded and he pushed his chair back to his desk.

"You're right, so I will be waiting in the parking garage for you," he winked before turning to leave.

"Detective Goren!" a voice stopped him. Every one of the detectives in the room cringed at the voice. Slowly, Bobby turned to see Stevens.

"Please come to my office, Goren," she said, entering her office to wait for him. Alex and Nichols both glanced at Bobby. Alex was giving him a look that clearly said, 'Don't mess this up if you know what's good for you...'

"Be nice, Bobby," was all that she said verbally, but Nichols knew more was said between them in one glance. He watched as the big detective nodded and whispered something about the parking garage, and Nichols decided not to think too hard about it.

Alex gathered her things and watched as Bobby walked casually into the lion's den...

~(0)~

Bobby didn't like the feeling he got as the door slowly closed behind him, but he didn't let Stevens see his uneasiness. He merely stood in his place, watching as the woman rounded the desk-Ross' desk.

"Have a seat, Detective," she offered, gesturing to a seat. Nodding, he sat in the offered chair.

"Detective Goren, I understand you are on suspension, and for good reason too. It is against protocol and completely irrational. However, your file doesn't have any complaints or records of violence..." she began, opening his file.

Bobby nodded, keeping his mouth shut.

"Explain to me what happened, and then I want you to see a department therapist for your evaluation and exam to be reinstated," she ordered blatantly, crossing her legs and looking at him with authority.

Here was a prime example of the brass' ass-kissers, just for the authority to order the lower class around.

"I simply lost my temper. It won't happen again," he stated seriously.

"Damn right it won't," she agreed.

"Go see Dr. Jackson tomorrow at 3:30, I've set up the appointment already," she said, handing him a slip of paper with the address and contact info on it.

"Yes, m'am," he answered. How was he getting reinstated so quickly? Why?

"I need you and Eames out there, and Eames won't let me reassign her a partner. She's just been working with Nichols and I. So take care of that, and that will be all..."

"Alright..." Bobby said, standing and quickly exiting the office. He had a beautiful woman waiting on him, and he had some good news to share with her.

Stevens watched as the tall detective left her office.

That man deserved to be in the field, she could tell that he was restless. He had come to work while he was on suspension after all, just to do something. But maybe that wasn't the reason he had come...

He is going to be disappointed when the future comes, she thought.

Both Eames and Goren would.

If only they knew what was to come...


	4. Rising Action

Chapter 4~ _Rising Action_

It had been a week since Bobby had been allowed back to work. Alex couldn't have been happier at the moment. After a run in with Bobby in the shower, she had been relaxed and satisfied all morning. And then to come and work with him again, it was like a dream. Everything was back to how it was before.

Sitting at their desks, the two detectives sat doing their paperwork, conversing easily and freely.

Inside her office, Stevens watched the two interact.

She hated secrecy, but this was all part of a plan meant for good. How did everything get so damn mixed up though?

She watched as Goren stopped his writing altogether and looked up a his partner, and he said something that elicited mocking glare at him. Eames shook her head and laughed at whatever he had said, her lips issuing a retort at him. It must have been a teasing insult because Goren acted like it hurt him, clutching his chest and feigning a hurt look.

The two were talking animatedly when the elevators opened, and chief Moran entered the office with his normal air of authority and snootiness.

Bobby saw the man in the suit, and his smile quickly disappeared, leaving Alex confused. With her brows furrowed, she looked to where Bobby was glaring.

"Look who just strutted in," Bobby said wryly, watching as inconspicuously as possible.

"What the hell does he want?" Nichols asked, passing by their desks towards his.

"He's just here to check up on his newest kiss-ass recruit," Alex muttered, returning to her work in front of her. Bobby looked up from his work and paused in his writing, turning his pen over and over in his large hands.

"I kind of like her, actually," he said quietly, sorting through his thoughts.

At first he had resented her for replacing Ross, but that wasn't her fault. And then she got him back at work ASAP, and that case had been taken care of in record time as soon as Eames and himself were allowed to work together. She hasn't really done anything to make him not like her...

"What?" Alex asked, looking up at her partner with a glint in her eyes. Bobby looked into those smoldering brown eyes.

Nichols seemed to have stopped his work to listen to what Goren had to say as well.

"I kind of like Stevens," he shrugged, the corner of his mouth twitching as he watched a spark light in Alex's eyes. Bobby enjoyed the fact that he could get her hot bothered, and not just sexually. She looked unbelievably sexy when she was jealous like this.

"You don't have to work with her," Nichols offered, staring at the windows of the office. "You haven't had to work under her for as long as us..."

"Well...she got me my job back with you, Eames," he said with a shrug.

"Well, she also tried to keep you from it, Goren," Alex snarked back, her lips damn near in a pout. Bobby smirked at this.

"Until she realized we come in a package deal," he smiled at her, letting on that he was teasing her.

"Oh, no, Goren, you're definitely the whole package," she whispered suggestively, tipping him off center. His smile faltered, and he quickly glanced at the clock. 11:00.

"Lunch break, Eames. Let's go, I'm getting hungrier by the second..." he countered, quickly standing and grabbing both of their coats. Trying to hide her look of anticipation and arousal, Alex stood from her seat and allowed him to help up her coat on.

He had never done this at work...

What did he have in store for her?

~(0)~

Stevens showed the chief out of her office with a sigh, looking out across the busy bullpen. Of course, the two she was looking for were MIA.

It seemed her detectives had her on a radar that warned them when she need them. Just yesterday they had finished up a case, technically the first case since Goren was back, and even in that case they were hardly seen by her.

Apparently, Chief Moran disproved of her quick action in reinstating Goren. He had said that it threw everything off, and now the plans had changed. We had to act quickly.

Things would be put into motion tonight. Stevens knew that she was being punished for her actions because now she would have to work under _her._

That was going to be impossibly frustrating because she knew that she was more than qualified, but because Goren was back we had to change that. Moran was going to have to make an offer that neither Goren not Eames could refuse.

~(0)~

After a long day of boring desk work, it felt wonderful to lay down in the soft satin sheets of their bed. Bobby draped his arm over Alex's waist, holding her closely to his body. It was only 7:00, but after a nice meal with candles and some Marvin Gaye it was only seen fit to retire to the bed, not for sleep of course.

"What's on your mind?" Bobby suddenly asked, bringing Alex's mind back to their moment. Alex shifted slightly, taking his hand draped over her waist and pulling it to her chest.

"Nothing..." she tried, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing each knuckle.

Bobby let her finish before pulling it away and using it to turn her body towards him, he knew she was lying.

"Alex..."

She sighed as he sat up to look down into her eyes, his body hovering over hers.

"We have been together long enough to know when the other is lying..." he chastised, noting how ironic this felt. Usually it was her giving him this lecture, not the other way around.

"It's just...Ross' funeral is this Saturday," she sighed, fixing her eyes anywhere but on his. Bobby sighed as well, an understanding overcoming him.

"I know..." he said softly, bringing his hand to her cheek and stroking it softly.

"I don't think I will cry, it's just everything is so overwhelming and it makes me angry and snappy. I don't like being like that..." she grumbled, her mood shifting from sad to grumpy. He couldn't help the sigh that fell from his lips.

"I don't like it either," he said lightly. Her glare that she gave him made him chuckle, and he let himself fall back onto the bed beside her. Alex rested her head on his chest.

She quickly became quiet and distant again.

"That's not all that's bothering you, Alex," he said sternly. "Tell me."

"Ugh, why can't you just let it be?" she suddenly burst, rolling off of him and pulling a blanket around her as she sat up. Bobby looked at her in surprise.

"Because you've been like this all night; during dinner, while I made love to you, when we are just laying here... You can't just say nothing made you like this," he answered grumpily, her mood affecting his.

"If you must know, I had a very aggravating talk with the Chief of D's," she barked at him, getting up and beginning to pace the room. Bobby sat up. At least she didn't leave the room, maybe she was willing to talk.

"Alex, you can tell me."

"No, I can't!"

"Can't or won't?" Bobby countered.

"Both."

"Why? Alex, please just tell me."

Her look told him everything, and as she looked away he realized he knew what the problem was.

"It had to do with me," he stated, nodding as he confirmed it in his mind. Alex let out a long breath.

In silence, Alex slowly made her way back to the bed and sat down.

"Bobby, he offered me the Captain's position."


End file.
